Lightning Bolt
The Lightning Bolt is a basic power in Infamous. Cole can discharge simple lightning bolts from his hands. They are fairly strong, as they can defeat enemies and blow up cars easily. This is Cole's main power and it is the one you will use most in the game. It consumes no energy so you can fire it as much as you like (although in Infamous 2 bolts comsume a minute amount of energy). Each upgrade increases its strength, as well as granting various other improvements that differ from the Good and Evil sides. Use The Lightning Bolt is Cole's primary attack, along with melee, that does not consume energy at all. Hold the L1 button to enter aim mode, then tap away at R1 to fire a bolt of lightning. Keep tapping the R1 button to fire a series of lighting bolts against enemies. The lightning bolt can be used against almost any enemy with devastating effect, but some enemies are shielded against it. On the good path, lightning bolt will restore energy and health, while on the evil path, it causes more destruction through electrical explosions. Some objects, like fences, can block a lightning bolt. With the Lightning Bolt, the player can recharge the already consumed electrical devices Cole uses in order to restore his energy. Upgrades Good Karma At the Hero level upgrade, shooting enemies will restore energy. Headshots will restore health and will chain electricity to nearby enemies. This attack is ideal, so that the player doesn't harm the pedestrians or cause any collateral damage at all. Evil Karma At the Infamous level upgrade, shooting enemies will not restore energy but will cause major destruction. Defeating enemies will sometimes cause them to explode, while a headshot will cause the explosion immediately. The more you upgrade, the greater the radius of the explosion. Miscellaneous Make Your Own Batteries *Another use for this power is to make a temporary source of energy. When you are in a zone without a power source, you can shoot a metal surface until lightning is jumping off the surface. Because lightning bolt doesn't use up energy, you can charge the metal like a battery. Then you can absorb the energy from the object. Usually, bigger objects don't work as well. This works well with trash cans, dumpsters, metal guard rails, metal benches, metal poles, dead bodies, and even certain NPCs who have some importance to the story, like Zeke for example. The trick works with almost all small metal objects. Also, this can be used to recharge any used energy source, even to the point of where it has more energy than when you absorbed it. This trick also works with Cars but you have to let them explode before you can start to absorb energy from it. *Note: This does not seem to work in areas where the power is out, so this cannot be used to recharge when heading through a blacked-out area of the city. However if there aren't any pwer sources nearby in a non blacked-out area, it works just fine. Trivia *The final upgrades (either Good or Bad Karma) are the most expensive upgrades throughout the game by at least double. *Rather than there being one single "Lightning Bolt" power, inFamous 2 features Bolts as a class of powers, with Cole able to swap between different kinds of Bolts on the fly. *The Magnum Bolt in inFamous 2 seems to resemble the Lightning Bolt of the first game. *In the beginning of inFamous 2 fighting the Beast, rockets were used and label as "Lightning Bolts". *In inFamous 2, bolts require a minute amount of energy, which adds elements of strategy as how to attack enemies, especially in blacked out areas. Category:Powers Category:Electrokinesis Category:InFamous Powers Category:InFamous 2 Powers Category:Neutral Powers Category:Abilities